


Electric Love

by Thatonebandkid0802



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Dream Smp, Dreams, Fluff, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Hello all the minecraft fans, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minecraft, Nihachu - Freeform, Not me listening to Heat Waves for 5 hours, Not us simping over block men, Sappynappy, Smut, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, Was anyone else shcoked when Wilbur was the traitor?, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, YouTube, and they were rommates, dreamnotfound, heat waves, highschool, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, tbhyourelame, that one song, twitch prime, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonebandkid0802/pseuds/Thatonebandkid0802
Summary: George is living with Clay after his old school in London burnt down. Clay and George both have feelings for the other but none of them will actually admit them. Until one very rainy night...I was inspired by Heat Waves and the song Electric love :)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 172





	1. The Trasnfer

After months of going through paper work, it was finally going to happen. The entirity of George's friend group has been waiting for this moment since Wilbur had brought up the brilliant idea.

George tugged uncomfortably at the neck of his signature blue shirt as he stepped out of his car, searching around for his friends. He hoped they didn't forget about him, as they tend to get distracted rather easily with the smallest things. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nick and Clay racing towards him while the rest of the gang follows behind. Toby and Tommy were talking about the new chemistry assignment whilst Nihachu and Wilbur were walking slowly, holding hands and swinging their arms. They swear they aren't dating and that they are just best friends but people still have their suspicions. They had what people would consider a very affectionate relationship.

Clay (also known as Dream) threw his arms around George, almost knocking him over. "GEORGE YOU MADE IT!"

George transfered to the school all of his friends went too after his last school caught on fire from a kid messing around with a bunsen burner.

"Hey guys!" George said, still hugging dream. He had been wanting to do the transfer for much longer but he couldn't convince his parents to let him move from Britain to Florida. The fire is exactly what he needed to finally make the transfer.

George was finally released from Clays strong grip, only to be hugged six times more by all of his friends. He had met up with them months prior but he would now be seeing them everyday until they graduated, which would be a while since him, Clay, Nick, Wilbur, and Nihachu were all juniors while Tommy and Toby (Tommy calls him Tubbo) were freshman.

The group took George into the massive highschool and lead him to the head office to pick up his schedule for the rest of the semester. They were walking in a horizontal line that took up the entire hallway as if they were in a movie.

George shook his head while staring at the blue colored paper he was holding. "Alright so I have coding class with Clay for my first period, economy with Wilbur, PE with Nick and Clay and I dont have any of you guys in my other classes?"

"Awe George, do not worry, we all have lunch together." Nihachu said trying to put a smile onto Georges face. She was the mom of the group and tried her best to make sure that everyone was happy.

"Yeah I guess so but I would like to see my friends more throughout the day." George sighed.

The group started walking towards the commons since they had 15 minutes till school actually started. Having it all memorised after staring at it, George took the blue paper and made it into a small ball before throwing it at the nearest trash can, missing horribly but he didn't care.

"Awe George wants to see his boyfrieend." Nick (known as Sapnap) teased, making George turn into a light shade of pink.

"Oh shut up Nick, you're the one getting married online to Karl." George had him there. It had been an on going joke between their viewers that Clay and George were dating.

Clay stiffled a laugh. He knew he would make George even more embarssed if he knew that he found Nicks remark funny. Clay, Nick, and George had been best friends for a long time so they knew how to get under eachothers skin fairly easily

"Oh come on now George." Dream spoke while spotting a table for the eight of them to sit at.

"Ok well atleast I'm not afraid to admitt my feelings unlike you. We all now how much you looOOooove Dream." Sapnap said, making everyone laugh but George. You could especailly hear Tommys laugh, he was the loudest out of them all.

George sat down next to Clay, obviously uncomfortable from Nicks snide remarks. "Whatever sappy nappy. God is it always this hot in Florida? Im practically sweating a whole ocean and we're inside."

"We are going through a big heat wave right now." Clay said with a smile on his face. He found it funnier then he should've.

"I know it takes some getting used too. You should have seen me my first day here, Tommy had to give me his whole water bottle because I decided to wear black. I was dehydrated to the point where I almost passed out in PE." said Toby, oblivious while sitting down next to Tommy.

"Tubbo you weren't supposed to say anything." murmured Tommy while putting his head in his hands.

Tubbo looked at Tommy confused, but decided that it would be best not to ask.

Clay glanced over to George who had the biggest smile on his face. He was really happy that George had finally convinced his parents to let him finish his highschool career in Florida. But he wouldn't let anyone know how happy he actually was. His eyes drifted to Georges light pink lips, thinking about the fanfictions he has read about the two of them. Nick, George and him liked to read them for a good laugh, but because of Clays naturally curious nature, he wondered what George actually thought of them. Ever since he read "Heat Waves" with them, he has had some weird dreams about him and George. He thought about how happy his dreams have been lately compared to the pervious years before getting his thoughts interupted by Nick.

"So what do you think Clay?" asked Nick

Clay shook his head to exit the day dream, "I'm sorry what? My ADHD kicked in and I zoned out."

Wilbur looked up from playing with Nikis hair. "We are all going to hop on the SMP later and rehearse the roleplay for tonights streams."

"Yeah sure I'll for sure hop on. Today we blow up L'manberg correct?" Clay pinched his eyebrows together in curiosity.

"Yeah and Phil is going to join." Wilbur replied, still distracted by Niki.

"Can't wait." Dream said, returning to his previous thoughts. He allowed his mind to wonder, thinking about all the stories he had read, and the things he has dreamed about with George. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling meant he cared about George, or if he wanted something more. He hoped it wasn't the second one. Him and George had been best friends for a long time and he didnt want to ruin it. Instead of Nick interupting his thoughts, it was the bell to go to class.

Authors note: This was so much fun to write, and I hope you liked it :). I will try to update when I can <3.


	2. Coding class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George go to their very first class togther, coding class. However, They do alot more then just coding.

Georges POV

The walk to my next class was surprisingly short since it was just around the corner from the commons. Clay obviously knew the way and he led me to a small classroom, filled with old desk tops and and janky keyboard. They looked to be about 10 years old, not exactly the type of computers I had in mind for a coding class.

Clay led me to his seat in the back of the class. To my luck, there was an open seat to the right of him. The chairs were surprisingly nice, but at the same time, I knew my back would be hurting at the end of the hour. I had to adjust the seat since it was higher then I would be comfortable with. Not knowing what to say, Clay breaks the silence first.

"Alright so this class is basically a free credit since we already know how to do this type of coding. Besides, the teacher in this class is pretty with us doing whatever we want as long as we finish our work."

I look over to Clay to see him taking off his sweater, his shirt lifting up a bit exposing his torse, and messing up his sandy hair. I quickly glance away, feeling my checks turning into soft rose color, I sighed, signing into the computer infront of me. Since im left handed, I'm used to using a mouse with my left hand. Making me completely having to completely move the cords around so I can use it with my perfered hand.

"Hey George," Clay catches my attention. He leans in, his lips brushing my ear, making me flush even more. "In this Minecraft video, we coded it so that-" I cut him off by pushing his shoulder, sending him into a fit of laughter.

"Clay you idiot. You actually made me think that you had something important to say to me for once." I rolled my eyes but I could help but laugh at his wheezing.

I turned to start working on my assignment on how write out 'Hello World' when Clay turned to me again.

He was still laughing when he said "George don't even bother with the assignment, it takes like five minutes to do it. But it only takes one second to subscribe and It's completely fre-" he cuts himself off by another round of laughter, followed by mine.

By that point, the entire class of five people were staring at us. They probably thought we were insane since Clay was talking too quiet for them to hear. The teacher cuts off our laughing fits.

"Well it seems like most of us are done with our assignment," he shoots a glance at me and the goofball next to me. I couldn't help but be embarrssed, Clay look unphased. "I will be turning on 'Never ending Story' if you guy want to watch. Don't worry im not gonna give you a worksheet to go along with it," with that, the teacher turned off the lights, making it hard to see Clays features.

I look over to see Clay editing the last of our manhunt from the other night and figured I would do the same. I load up Youtube and begin to edit. Because I'm left handed and hes right handed, our mouses collided and our hands brush together frequently. Everytime they touch, I couldn't help but get a little shock of energy run up my body, sending shivers down my spine. His hands were soft but at the same time, they were full of veins. I quickly shook away the thoughts and continued to edit. The added darkness doesn't help, and we were only half way through the hour.

Clay and I finish in only a matter of 15 minutes since we had most of it done at home.

I layed back, in a poor attempt to crack my back. I was right, these chairs were going to give me hell. Clay noticed.

As a joke, he did the same thing as me. Only this time, he faked a yawn and put his arm around me. For once I was glad the lights were off so he couldn't see the shade of my face. Heat rose from my heart as he leant into my ear. It's like he was trying to make me suffer on purposed. The things he whispered earlier came into my head, making my flutter in my stomach, turn to normal.

I lift his arm from over me, I knew he was just doing this as a joke. Pretend flirting with eachother, always got our ship fans going. "No way. There is absolutely no way im fall for that again." Clay bursted into tears from laughing.

"You didn't even let me say what I was going to say!" he said, slamming his fist against the wooden desk infront of him.

I scooted my desk back into its regular spot, "I didn't need to hear what you were going to say, I already knew that it would be stupid," I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

Me and Clay spent the rest of the hour scrolling through fan art on Twitter.

There was this one artist in particular that I absolutely loved. Her name is Laikoski_ and she posted in the style that I loved the most. She was also a Dreamnotfound shipper, which didn't bother me and Clay. Her art was fabulous no matter what they drew.

The bell rang and people started flooding the hallways. "Fuck," I whispered to myself. I didn't memorize all of the classroom numbers. I was standing in the hall next to Clay, absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go to get to economy.

I turned to the only person I knew. "Hey Clay? Um where is the Economy classroom?" god I felt like an idiot for throwing away my schedule. I slumped my shoulders, this is what I get for being cocky.

"You have it with Wilbur right?"

I gave him a small nod.

He pointed to infront of us. "Well heres your lord and savior, I have to go to creative writing but goodluck in your Economy class," and with that and a small wave, he was gone.

Wilbur walked up to me. He was wearing his round glasses today, which I've heard he never does. His brown and very fluffy and curly hair kept falling into his face as he made his was down the hallway to me. He was wearing a yellow sweater with a black beanie, one of his signature styles.

"Let me guess, you can't find the classroom after you decided it would be a good idea to try and make a trick shot with your schedule?" I don't think he ever stops smiling.

I sighed, forcing a small smile on my face.

"It's alright, Niki is also in our class together so we have to go find her," He grabbed my shoulder and starting pushing me through the hallways until we stopped at a door, which had a 9 and 3/4 sign on it. We walked in, and was instantly hugged by a very excited Niki in a white floral dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa ngl, didn't expect for my first chapter to get 20 views lol
> 
> I took me a surprisingly long time to come up with ideas for
> 
> this chapter so sorry if it seems different so if u have any, please
> 
> comment them! It's currently 1am where I am so if theres spelling or gr  
> ammar mistakes, my bad lol.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be in Wilburs POV so thats gonna be exciting
> 
> If you wanna help, share this story with some of your friends <3
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Mack 🥰
> 
> Also sorry these have been so short, i will try and make them longer :)


	3. Economy class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Wilburs POV :). Theres some small shipping in this one so if Wilbur says he doesn't like it, I will change it.

Wilburs POV:

Me and George didn't even get a chance to walk in through the door way when Niki came running towards us.

I laughed as she jumped in my arms, burying my face into her strawberry scented hair.

I gentley put Niki back on the ground. "Will! I'm so happy to see you." She said while fixing her glasses. "Oh and George is in our class now!" she ran to give George one of her comforting hugs.

Nihachu, known as Niki, was one of my best friends. Our relationship together was very laid back because we were very comfortable with one another. Everyone automatically assumes that we are together because of how physical we are with eachother, while I wish that was the case, we were just really lovely friends. 

I looked back over to George, who was very surprised to get jumped on by Niki. I laughed at his expression, his shock quickly turned into a small smile, not revealing any of his teeth. 

I took George over to where me and Niki usually sit, Niki on my right, and George on my left. I was obvious something was bothering him. He was just looking across the room, onto the blank projector board, no longer smiling. 

I reached over to him, careful not to startle him. "Hey George, you alright man?"

He sighed and shrugged in his shoulders in response. Niki quickly noticed his expression. Before I could stop her, she already had her arms wrapped around him.

"George would you like to talk about it?" Niki released her grasp and faced George.

"There isn't much to talk about."

Niki and I didn't need to ask to know what was wrong. We knew about Georges crush on Clay. He had told us when we were in a Teamspeak call with him a couple of months ago. He was questioning his sexuality which can put alot of stress on a person when they cant find a label for what they are. After a night of tears, he finally came to terms with the fact that he was gay. Me and Niki supported him all the way and it pained us to see him in this drowsy state. 

"Look on the sunny side George, since Clays parents are letting you stay with him, you get to spend more time with him." Niki tried to cheer him up. A flash back came into my head from this morning. 

Something didn't add up. "George, if you are staying with Clay, how come he didn't drive you to school this morning?"

"Well I took and Uber from the airport to the school that way I wouldn't be late. School starts at 7:15 A.M. and my flight landed around 6:30 A.M. There wouldn't have been enough time for me to go over to Clays house. My luggaged was picked up by Clays older sister while she was on her way to work. If I'm being honest, I had no idea that Clay even lived with his older sister until last week."

I threw my head back, that cleared up alot of my questions. Clay did live with his older sister, although she was barley ever home as she was a journalist who visited places all around the world. She must have been working at the press for a few days. As for his parents, they are better off not mentioned.

In the midst of trying to cheer up George, the last bell indicating that class was starting went off. Niki stood up, making her loose dress sway a bit as she returned to her seat next to me

20 minutes into the class, Georges expression was blank and like he was staring into another demention. His eyes were fixated on a Garfield poster, it was one of the cheesey educational and motivation ones. It read "To make your dreams come true, wake up." He was mostly likely day dreaming but that didn't seem very George like. 

I sighed and re-adjusted my position so that my legs were sticking out from the sides of the desk. It was currently in the middle of November and George told us his feeling for Clay, back in August. Though he's mentioned that he has potentially liked him for much longer then that.

I looked over to Niki who was chewing on the eraser of her pencil. I smiled, knowing that I'm the one that is her best friend, no one else, only me.

About five minutes later, George finally snapped out of his Garfield haze and turned to me and Niki. "Well welcome back to economy class! Did you have a nice time in L'Garfieldville?" I couldn't help but smile at my own joke.

Confused, he looked back to where his eyes were fixated a second ago. After reading the cheesy poster, he turned back to me and laughed, his face was slightly red from embarrassment.

"It was actually pretty nice there, no one stared at me while I was deep in thought." he said still smiling. I checked the time, we only had around 10 minutes of class left. I decided that I wanted answers. 

"So why were you so bummed earlier?" George turned to me with a blank expression and sighed heavily.

"This is going to sound ridiculous-" 

"George, we will listen to whatever you need to say, without judgement." Niki chimes in.

George takes one more deep breathe to gather his thought before he speaks.

"Clay was messing around with me last hour. He was like-..... whispering stuff in my ear and at one poing he took his sweater off and I just..... It was messing with my head." George lays his head on his desk. "It's like he knows and he's doing this too me on purpose. Clay is literally the definition of straight, he would never like someone like me with all the popular girls constantly trying to get into his pants. But at the same time, I'm not trying to loose my best friend so I wish these fucking stupid ass feelings would go away already." Georges sudden raised in voice startled me and Niki.

The girl on my right and eye exchanged glances before one of us spoke up.

"Look George, you can't just make your feelings go away man. You have the for a reason and you obviously care alot about Clay, embrace those feelings if anything. I know you are scared to loose your best friend but it pains us to see you this way man." I said as if I could relate, which in a way I can.

"George, I know I can't say much to help you, but can I at least give you a hug?" Niki stuck out her bottom lip.

Right as the bell rang, Niki stood up, walked over to George and bear hugged him. For someone her size her hugs are very comforting and warm. She was only a inch or two shorter than George, unlike me whos like 8 inches taller, if not more.

She patted Georges back as we walked out of the classroom. We did our best to give our Gogy some much needed advice, now wether he will take it and act on it, is completely up to him. Me and Niki walked while holding hands to our next class together. We had all but two classes together, which made it really easy for us to talk all hour.

The rest of the day passed in a fast blur, by the time I checked the clock, we had 3 minutes till the end of the day.

Me and Niki were hugging eachother when we stepped into the schools parking lot. I drove her to and from school everyday so this was normal for us. As usually, Tommys father parked this Cadillac in the very first parking spot, waiting for him and Toby to come out.

When the boys finally came out, they were having a race to see who could jump in the Cadillac first. It ended up being Tommy by a long shot. Niki seemed to notice this too because she laughed when Tommy drove through the window instead of just opening the door like Toby. 

Me and Niki went into my car and was about to drive off when we noticed George get in the car with Clay. We couldn't help but smile at them as they drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo its me! Idk if I should make a twitter for this account or not, lmk. I'm at a little stump so if u have any ideas let me know!
> 
> If you have any fan art, @ me on Twitter! @That1bandkid82


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally goes home with Clay

I suggest listening to Radical Face Welcome Home while reading this :). Also theres some not PG13 scenes in this so.. I will put a warning.

Clays POV

The clock seemed to be taking longer than usual today. There was only 3 minutes left of the day but I was getting really impatient. Physic class is not my favorite and I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. 

Distract yourself I said in my head. This wasn't very hard to do with the help of my ADHD. Chuckled to myself, remembering what I did to George. I knew he was going to be a great roomate. People dream to live with their best friend, I smiled to myself knowing that in about 3 minutes, that I would be taking him to his new home. Well me and my sister Kayla's home. We got a decent sized place together after our parents decided to leave us for ourselves about 2 years ago.

This is just the description of the house so you can skip if u want. 

We got a decent sized place together after our parents decided to leave us for ourselves about 2 years ago. It was very open, just what I've always wanted. You walked it, and was greeted with a foyer, on your left was a door to the main bedroom. On the right, was the door to the main section of our house. 

Once you walked into the main part, it was all open with the living room on the right, and the kitchen off to the right and a little bit off from the main part of the house. The stairs leading to the cat walk if u looked up, there was a cat walk with two bedrooms that were connected through a bathroom. Each bedroom has a window right next to the door, allowing you to see the catwalk and some of the living room. If you were tall enough and the doors were open, you could see into the bedrooms. I had the bedroom at the very end of the catwalk while George was going to take the guest bedroom, on the right near the stairs leading up to it. 

The living room was big, we had gotten an L shapped couch for the TV. We honestly had too much room. The ceiling was very high because of the cat walk, and with the amount of space we had, the house had and echo to it.

The ceiling was very high because of the cat walk, and with the amount of space we had, the house had and echo to it  
End of discription <3

I checked the time again. Fucking hell we still have two minutes. I sighed and threw my head back. Day dreaming wasn't going to speed up the clock this time. At this point I didn't care and started packing up my things, which lead to the entire class following my lead. The domino effect I thought to myself. Works every time. 

After what seemed like forever, I bursted out of my seat and ran to the parking lot. I started the car and waited for my new roomate to get in. I looked out my window to try and find him in the crowd of 2 thousand students, I spotted Tommy running with Toby, Wilbur and Niki but I can't seem to find-

"Holy shit you scared me. I didn't see you walk out." George opened the passenger side of the car and sat down, placing his backpack on the floor by his feet. 

"Wow Clay, I thought you were the smart one."

I chuckled and began to drive away from the school. Luckly it was a Friday, so George had the entire weekend to adjust to his room and space. Which there was a surprise waiting for him in his room that I had yet to tell him about.

The rest of the drive was silent until I put on "Welcome Home" by Radical Face. I thought it seemed fitting, and from the looks George was giving me, he had never heard this song before.

I had timed so that the minute we pulled into the drive way, the song would say "Welcome Home." George had a shocked look once he heard the lyrics.

We stepped out of the car, the house looked alot smaller then it actually was. I quickly glanced up at George as I turned the front door knob.

"You ready George? Ready to see where you will be living for the next few months?"

He put on the biggest smile ive ever seen. "Yes Clay, I'm ready."

I opened the door into the foyer, and then opened the one to the living room.

"Whooaa." I heard George say under his breath, taking it all in.

"I know it isnt a mansion but I love it. It even has a cat walk." We started climbing the stairs as George spoke. 

"My bedroom is at the very end. Oh and our bedrooms are connected by a bathroom."  
I lead him to my room which was past his so he could get a sense of how much space was in his. 

"Ready to see your bedroom?" I asked. He gave me a little nod with his head.

I grabbed his hand and lead him through the bathroom and slowly opened the door to his room.

"Oh my god Clay." He was in awe, which was my plan for him to be.

Me and my sister spent weeks getting his room ready. Since George was color blind and the only main coloe he could see was blue, we decided to base his room around that color. We got him a queen bed with a pretty good bedframe, with blue bedding, painted his room a light shade of blue, and got him a small blue rug. Kayla even put all of his clothes in his dresser for him and his laptop was resting on one of the blue pillows on his bed.

George turned around to face me, trapping me in a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much Clay." he sniffled into my shoulder.

"Hey dont cry, its the least I could do for my best friend." I sat him and I on his bed.

He extended his arms and legs across the bed. "Holy shit this is comfortable."

"Do you like it? We can always get something different if you would like."

"Clay look me at," I did as he said. "It's absolutely perfect. I honestly wouldn't change anything."

"Ok well now that you have seen your room, want anything for dinner?"

George took in a deep breath and stood up. Leaving me alone on his bed.

"Honestly Clay, can you cook dinner? You have given me so much, It's time that I return the favor."

"You are my best friend, of course Im going to do all of this for you. But if you insist on making dinner, Im not gonna turn that down haha."

We walked out of his room when he stopped.

"Whats wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing its just, I have the biggest urge to jump down from here onto the couch"

It was about 20 foot jump but it was the funniest thing ever.

"Go ahead I do it all the time, just make sure to land on the couch."

George stood on the rail and jumped down onto the L shapped couch with a bounce, making him land on his back.

"Lets go! That was so much fun. Honestly this house is the best."

"Move over!" I yelled and jumped down, barley missing the gogy next to me.

"Holy shit Clay you almost fucking landed on me."

I laughed, both me and him were out of breathe from the adrenline rush. I turned to face him, he was on his back next to me out of breath. Not gonna lie, kind of a turn on. Before I could finish my thoughts, I heard a rumble.

It was very loud and George looked unphased. "Was that thunder?"

"Nope, that was me farting on your couch." George rolled over, squeezing his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

"GEORGE! You idiot I can't stand you. Go make me dinner for farting on my couch."

He laughed as he stood up heading over to the kitchen.

In the mean time, while he was cooking whatever it was, I had Impractical Jokers playing on the TV. Every once in a while, I would catch George looking for something in the cabinets. It was entertaining to see him guess where everything was. And if Im being honest, he looked pretty good in a apron.

After about 3 episodes of Jokers, he called me into the kitchen and told me to grab a plate. He had made homemade chicken alfrado, one of my favorite dishes.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, eating and laughing as we watched Joe fly around like genie in the play Aladdin. I was one point on the floor wheezing my lungs out while George was yelling how much his stomach hurt from laughing. 

We quickly cleaned up dinner and returned to the couch to continue watching the show. After about an hour, I heard a soft snore. George was asleep. I checked the time, it was around 12am, way later then george is usually up. Plus the jet lag, I didn't even think about that. 

I continued watching the show until my eye lids soon became to heavy for me to keep open. Sleep ended up winning.

PG WARNING

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. I looked around and felt a wamrth against my back.

"George?" I asked to the still sleepy boy.

"Clay babe, go back to sleep." he kissed me and wrapped his arms around me, making me a little spoon.

"George what are you doing-" he kissed me again before I could finish my sentence.

He held his lips against mine for a few seconds. He was the first to pull back.

I felt a stir in my pants, and my face went red. "George why are you in my bed?"

"Because I love you? Now go back to sleep before I give you a reason to be tired." he smirked

He obviously knew what was happening in my pants. I shifted so that I was burried in his chest. I looked up at him, to find purple spots all over his neck and collar bone. 

"Did I give those to you?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "Yeah you did. You suck pretty good I must say."

I traced one over with my index finger. "Do they hurt?" seemed stupid to ask but it looked lke I did a pretty good job.

"It doesn't hurt as much as you're wrists will tomorrow." he kissed my forehead

I looked down at my wrist to find that they were all purple and swollen. Bondage, who would've thought I would be the bottom in this dream.

"Wow George, you have a strong grip. These are going to annoying to cover up at school."

I leaned into his leaned into his chest, about go give him another bruise, when he said to me,

"Clay, what the fuck are you doing."

Warning over :)

I jolted awake and checked my surroundings. There was a tent in the blanket I was using. I was still in the living room with Georges head on my shoulder. He must've tossed n his sleep. With not much room to move because of the L shape.

It was just a dream. A good dream, but it still was a dream. A weird one too. Why the hell would I dream I was in my room? I know my dreams are so dumb but I didn't think they could be so casual but so intense. There was barley any light outside. I was still very tired now that I thought of it. 

I quickly pulled the blanket over my shoulders and turned back on the TV and headed back to sleep. Hoping to forget about the dream all together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------  
> This was kind of a weird one to write lmao.  
> If there is any thing you guys think I should change let me know :)  
> The small smut scene was kinda new to me so idk if i did good or not  
> If you guys have any reccomendations for somethings or If I should change  
> Any of the scenes, let me know. I also couldn't get anyone to edit this so sorry   
> if there are a few mistakes :)).   
> \- Mack <3


	5. Olive Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George go outside the house for once

Georges POV

I woke up to the strong smell of.....burgers? I quickly looked around and realized that I had ended up falling on the sleep on the couch with Clay. Hold up. I fell asleep with Clay. I am a sleep talker so there so no way that that could've gone well.

I sighed sitting up. There was a bag on the glasss table by the couch. White Castle? The hell is that. I scan the room, looking for Clay. I spot him coming out of his room and walking across the catwalk while eating a small burger. He noticed that I'm awake and starts decending the stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head. I knew you were going to be sleepy but I didn't know that you would sleep in till 2 P.M."

"What? There is no way that I slept for that long."

"Check for yourself." he replied, pointing his burger at my phone

I check the time. What the hell, he was right. I had slept for 14 hours. Clay noticed my reaction.

"I don't think you could ever beat my record though," he sat down next to me. "Back when I did online school for a year, I slept for 19 hours after not sleeping for two days."

"You're ridiculous Clay."

"Hey, I'm not judging you so dont judge me." he pulled another burger out of the bag on the table. "Wanna try one? White Castle burgers are literally my favorite."

I grabbed the small burger from his hand. It was about the size of my palm, and I thought American portions were big. I hesitantly bit into it, feeling the small onions on my tongue. A small sound came from my throat, making me and Clay go red.

I giggled to try and make it less embarssing. "I did not mean to make that sound haha. Wow Clay, these are pretty good though."

Clay shook his head, as if he was trying to shake out of a day dream.

"George, we have to show you around Florida today. Orlando has a ton of stuff to do but I didn't buy any tickets for Disney or Universal."

I honestly wasn't into those kinds of assmusement parks. To overrated and expensive for me personally. "Thats fine, show me some of your favortie resturants."

After a while of debating on where to go, we settled on Olive Garden. I have never been there before even though there was one pretty close to my old house. We got into Clays cars which smelled so much like him it made me happy. He smelled like the ocean and citrus. A weird combination but he pulled it off really well. 

We arrive at the resturant, luckly Clay called ahead so we didn't have to wait 30 minutes for a table to be cleaned and cleared. 

"Hi, we called ahead of time, party of two, under the name Clay?"

The waitress looked up, practically staring at him like she was in awe. "I'm sorry can you repeat that? Clay you said it was?" she said while chewing on the bottom of her pen.

I looked over at him, he seemed really uncomfortable. "Um yeah, Clay."

"Alrighty Clay, I will show you to your booth." she has yet to even glance at me.

She walked infront of us, she looked like she was swaying her ass. Man this girl is really desperate .

Clay leaned into my ear, "Can you pretend that we are dating, I don't want her to get her hopes up for me to never call her. But only if you are comfortable with doing it."

I nodded my head. I couldn't relate to the situation that he was in since this has never happened to me before. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, lacing our fingers together. His hand perfectly fit mine, like a puzzle piece. 

"And here you are Clay." she just- sat on our table crossing her legs. I felt Clay tense up next to me and decided that it was my turn to speak up.

"Babe do you already know what you want to order?" I said a little loudly. Just enough so that she could hear. She then saw that we were holding and hands and hopped off of the table as I sat down. 

Clay sat infront of me, grabbing a menu to hide his embarssment. "I'm not sure yet. I might try the Chicken Alfredo." 

The girl looked embarssed. Yes she had just flirted with a man who is pretending to be gay.  
Her face was a shade of red that I had never seem before. "Um, if you n-need anything, j-jjust uh l-let me know." and with that, she walked away faster then a gay person.

Clay pulled down his menu and whispered "Thanks George, that was awkward."

I laughed at his wide eye expression. "You're welcome babe."

He chuckled. His laugh was one of my favorite things about him. Wether it be a small chuckle, or when he's getting rid of his lungs while laying on the floor. He was such an idiot, but he was my best friend and I practically loved him. As a friend I mean- yeah as a friend. I have been trying to block out my feelings for him and while it wasn't working all that well, it was still better then him knowing the truth. 

I sighed, "Clay I have no idea what I am going to eat."

"Alright so, we can just get a big plate of Chicken Alfredo and some bread sticks that we can share, deal?"

Deal 

"Also I'm paying," I shot him a look. He hasn't let me pay for anything yet when I'm the one literally staying at his house.

We finished our meal pretty quickly and decided to go home. I didn't like leaving my house often back home and I found that I was the same here. I'm not exactly an a introvert, I just perfer the comfort of my own home over being out in public. With my channel on the rise, people are most likely going recgonize me in public which although they are excited, It gives me anxiety. Clay agreed to stay inside with me. Seeing him and me out in public could just give him an unwanted face reveal, which neither of us wanted to do.

Saturday (same day) 10 P.M.

Clay and I had spent the day filming a new minecraft video for both of our channels. It was very unlikely that we posted the same video with different perspectives, but this one was a free pass. 

Kayla (Clays sister) left the day I came here for a huge journalism oppertunity all the way in Seattle and wasn't planning on coming back for a few months. Leaving me and Clay to have the house to our selves, and was able to invite anyone over. 

We decided that next saturday, we were going to invite our friend group over for a little get together. I wouldn't exactly call it a party since it's going to just be a normal chill out day for us. The only thing we really had to worry about, was Tommy and his huge personality. 

I was scrolling through twitter when I heard the shower water turn off. Me and Clay were going to take turns since I hadn't showered in three days. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room and began to grab my shower things together.

The warm water felt amazing on my back. The shower was the only place you could really let your thoughts flow with the water. Everything thought just came up naturally, like I didn't even have to think. 

I don't dry my hair after I shower, as I like to sleep cool and a dry head after a shower ruins that aspect. I climbed under my soft comforter letting my bare chest feel the softness of the blankets. Clay and Kayla did a really good job with picking out the bedding. Everything was light because the of intense Flordia heat, but it was still very comfortable. It was also very comforting to know that Clays room and mine were connected through the bathroom, so if I ever need him, he would be easy to get to.

I checked the time on my phone, 11:30 P.M. The jet lag was getting better, but I would still get tired earlier then Clay. I turned off my phone and placed it on the night stand next me to. I enjoyed having the right side of my bed pushed up against the wall since I usually slept on the right and it was more comfortable. 

I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into a deep sleep. I could hear Clay watching Mythbusters in the living room, but it was better to sleep with TV noise to me so I didn't mind.

After about 9 minutes of laying down, I was finally asleep.

And thats when the nightmares came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------  
> Sorry if this chapter is a little bit slow and awkward.  
> I had no idea what I was going to write until about the 2nd  
> paragraph. Next chapter is when things really start to happen.  
> I'm going to try to make this story like 15 chapters if thats ok.  
> There might be some random referances to my life, movies, shows,  
> memes, etc. Im not sure what I want to do yet.
> 
> How are you guys liking the story so far? If you have and ideas,  
> Lmk and follow me on Twitter!
> 
> -Mack <3
> 
> Twitter: That1bandkid82


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a dive into Georges past and see what is really happening in his sleep. I'm going to introduce some new characters such as George's sister Lindsey. George doesn't actually have a sister but I thought it would be nice for the story. It also gets really dark since we gotta have a dark past am I right? Just know that this is fictional and that this didn't actually happen to George or his imaginary sister, this is just something that I thought would be fine for the story line. Probably won't be mentioned in later chapters because I don't want the story revolving around this.
> 
> Tw: Kidnap, assult, rape.

Georges POV

There I was. Back in the familiar white room with Lindsey on the bed. There was nothing in the room but that bed. No shadows, no furniture, we didn't even know why the room was so bright when we couldn't see any lights. It was all just white, including the bed.

I was tied up to the left side of the room sitting against the wall, while Lindsey laid on the bed that was on the right side. We have tried countless times, but could never reach each other. Even though I was 13 and she was 8, we knew survival skills from our parents. They prepared us for the worst, though they could've never predicted this.

The lights turned off, leaving me and Lindsey in darkness. I knew what was coming. I have been here so many times that I've learned to expect it. Even 12 years later it still haunts me.

The room glowed bright in white again as the lights turned back on. In the middle of the room was a man dressed in white. We didn't know his name, we didn't know his face. Lindsey knew more about him than I did. We could never figure out how he managed to get in the room everyday. There was no noise, and nothing visible that would indicate where he came from.

He looked at me. He has never spoken to me directly though I've heard his voice plenty of times now. I still hear it in the back of my mind like as if he was standing behind me, whispering in my

ear.

He started making his way over to Lindsey. We never knew his name so we just called him Sawyer behind his back. When he's in the room, we address him as Sir so we don't get the worst of it.

She was still in her leggings and striped shirt from 3 days ago, since he never gave us any new clothes, we were stuck wearing our old dirty ones.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and started tugging at the cuffs of her leggings.

**TW: Rape, asssult, violence. I'll let u know when it's safe again :).**

Lindsey's voice was softer than a whisper as she began to cry. "Please sir, please stop."

She knows it never stops him but she never fails to try.

He violently threw off her pants, which hit the ground next to me with a soft thund.

Her breath became shakier as she knew what was coming next. I knew as well, and it broke my heart that I couldn't do anything to help her. Our parents thought we were staying at a friends house for a weekend, they didn't know what really happened.

"No please, PLEASE STOP, STOP." Lindsey started yelling as he ripped off her underwear.

I sat there, helpless while my sister was getting raped in front of me. Tears escaped the corner of my eyes as I felt helpless. No one to tell me that it was going to be ok, no one to comfort me, no one to save Lindsey from getting her innocence taken away from her in front of my eyes.

"GEORGE HELP ME, PLEASE SOMEONE. STOP PLEASE, IT HURTS, IT HURTS."

I started crying harder, I couldn't help, no one could. I just sit there and watch. It was my fault.

This is my fault, she wouldn't have this happening to her if you were just smarter.

I screamed, wanting it to end. I shut my eyes and yelled, "STOP, JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING HER."

"George? George, come on. George came back to the real world," I heard a familiar voice.

I was shaken awake

**Hey lovelies, you're safe now :)**

I bolted up in my bed and checked my surroundings, only to notice Clay was next to my bed.

His hair was a mess, he looked like he had just woken up as well. "Hey hey hey, look at me."

I did as he said. He wiped a tear from the side of my face, I didn't realize I was crying till now.

"Don't worry, it's just a dream, just a dream." he whispered.

My breathing was getting regular again. I took the opportunity to stand up and hug Clay. He knew about my past and knew that I didn't like talking about it. He was the first and the last person I ever trusted enough to tell. Usually my cats at home would provide me with comfort as I woke up from the dreams. Clay could obviously tell I was still tired and told me to lay down.

I did as said but to my surprise, he followed behind, laying down next to me. Once he got settled down next to me, he started playing with my hair. It actually felt wonderful, him messing with my hair, and the knowledge that someone else was there with me.

It didn't feel awkward, it felt almost... natural. It was very comforting to say the least. Clay seemed like he was enjoying himself as he tangled his finger in the roots of my hair.

I drifted off to sleep. To my joy, I had a dream. Not one with Lindsey, but one with me and Clay in it. One that was much happier and one that I would gladly like to return to.

It was one of those ones where it felt magically, where you are so happy that it feels real.

In the dream, me and Clay were at a lagoon. The water was a bright blue and it was in a very lit cave. We were just swimming around having the time of our lives. Splashing each other, taking turns diving in as we jumped off of a rock, It was the happiest I have felt in my mind in a while.

We were taking turns throwing each other in the air, letting the water catch us as we dropped from each other's arms.

"George, I never want this dream to end." I knew it was just my mind making things up, he would never actually be having the same dream as me. It was literally impossible. But I didn't want it to end either.

I sighed and turned to him. He was wearing what I think are green swimming trunks. They matched his eyes perfectly. I was in my signature blue ones, as blue was the only color I could see well enough to know that I pulled it off well.

I did something I could never have the courage to do. I swam up to Clay and gripped the back of his hair. He put his hand on my right hip as we closed the space between us. The kiss was warm and gentle, like we weren't totally in a dream. He pulled away, our foreheads touching as we looked down at the water that was surrounding us. His breath was sweet against my lips as he spoke.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he spoke softly.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

He looked up, meeting my gaze. I had gotten his attention.

"You make me want to throw you up against a wall and leave small bruises on your neck from what you do to me. I'm surprised I have the self control to not do it yet."

"There's nothing stopping you from doing that now." I replied, looking into his beautiful eyes.

He looked down again before closing the space between us once more. We didn't have a wall, but we had a lagoon to ourselves which was good enough.

Rain started to pour in from the cracks in the ceiling. The echo of the drops hitting the ground outside was soothing nevertheless. The world around us felt irrelevant. The only thing I was concerned about at this moment was Clay who was in my arms.

Everything felt perfect. If only it was real. The saying "All good things must come to an end" has followed me everywhere I went. For once, just once, I wish I was this lucky.

I have never wanted something more, then the blonde haired boy who was holding me in his arms.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------  
> This might be my fav chapter so far!  
> I'm trying to figure out a upload schedule but I have   
> no idea what that will look like.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support! I made  
> a Twitter for anyone that has any suggestions.  
> Its At: That1bandkid82
> 
> -Mack <3


	7. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group invites themselves over to Clays house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is new lol.  
> THANK U SO MUCH FOR 500 HITS OMG!  
> The next chapter is gonna be quite the adventure, with alot of fluff ;)  
> If u have any like fan art idk, let me know @That1bandkid82 on Twitter :)  
> I love reading your guys comments!
> 
> Have a good day my lovlies!

**Clay's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I was holding George in my arms as he slept peacefully. I hated it when he had bad dreams. It's horrible to know that your best friend is suffering and there's nothing you can do to stop the flashbacks. The clock on my phone read that it was 2am, but there was no way I would be able to sleep.

George's breathing became regular after about 5 minutes of holding him, but I didn't want to leave. There was no point in leaving honestly. We both could fit on the queen bed despite it being pushed up against the wall.

The area of the wall I was looking at was doing a pretty good job entertaining me. I was lost in my thoughts but if someone were to walk in, they would think that I was insane for just staring straight across.

I started playing with Gorgeous hair again. It was the softest thing I have ever felt and was quite fun to mess around with If I'm being honest. I could barely make out his shape in the darkness of the room, but the light emitting from the TV in the living room was enough for me to see his face. He was beautiful. I had known I was bisexual for a while, but had never come out to anyone but Wilbur. He was the only one who could keep a good secret. Not that George or Nick couldn't but they would tease me about it. It's better to be safe than sorry anyways.

The small boy tossed a little in his sleep, but not enough to where he fell out of my grasp.

"I don't want this to end." George spoke softly.

I felt my face turn red and my heart beat started increasing. Did I accidentally wake him up? Or is he just sleep talking, which he is known to do.

"George?"

No response.

Thank god he was still sleeping. I wonder what he was dreaming about. It couldn't possibly be about me right? Better to not get my hopes up.

Once I knew that George was in a deep sleep, I fell into my own dream escape afterwards. Of course it had the small brunette in it, he was in almost all of my dreams lately. I didn't _mind_ him being in them, but the dreams gave me false hope of something that could never happen.

**Sunday morning**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door. My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. I was still holding George and It didn't seem like the knocking had woken him up. The time read that it was 6 A.M. and literally everyone that we were friends with would sleep in way later than this. I was personally a morning person, but after last night I slept a little later then I usually would.

I swung open the front and was greeted by my group of friends. They were all holding backpacks that looked to half full

I knew what this was but usually we would plan for sleepovers instead of everyone showing up unexpectedly.

I chuckled, "What are you guys doing here."

Tommy looking half asleep, interrupted Wilbur before he could start speaking. "I don't know, this was fucking Wilburs idea. I would rather be at home where at least I could have slept in more."

Toby elbowed Tommy, making him yell. "OW, the fuck was that for Tubbo."

"Look, me and the gang got you and George a house warming gift for fun and we wanted to give it to you. Also I thought it would be fun if we all had a sleepover together!" Wilbur said. I noticed a huge long box behind him that sparked my curiosity.

I invited them in and made them aware that George was still sleeping. Nick walked and immediately walked up to my room and closed the door. He was not a morning person whatsoever so I knew he was going to go back to sleep.

We laid the big box on the floor in front and started opening it as quietly as we could.

Niki made her way into the kitchen and started making hot cocoa for everyone. Yes we were in florida but today was rather chilly outside as it was 60F and rainy. Which was honestly pretty cold for september.

Tommy sat on the couch with Toby as me and Wil started taking the pieces out of the box. I could tell Wilbur was a morning person like me since Tommy was falling asleep on Toby's shoulder as he watched Jschlatts new video.

Me and Wilbur started taking the bigger pieces off and I had to cover my laugh with a pillow to drown out the sound.

I said in a whisper, "You bitches really got me a whole ass Dave and Busters basketball game."

**(Authors note real quick; you know the shooting basketball game you can play at like an arcade? If you don't, just look up a picture of it and you'll see what I mean.)**

Wilbur shook his head accidently with a huge smile. "I know it's probably not what you expected but I thought it would just be something funny to get."

I did actually enjoy the gift. Me and Wilbur spent the next hour and a half putting the huge thing together. Nick, George, and Tommy were still sleeping by the time we put it against the wall on the right side of the living room. It fit perfectly so that it didn't take up too much space in the living room and it didn't go into the kitchen.

After a while of figuring out the settings and how to work it, me and Wilbur played a game.

The noise of the smaller than normal basketballs hitting the backboard was quite loud, waking the tired people up from their nap.

"What the fuck Clay." Tommy said, lifting his head up from Tobys shoulder.

I didn't acknowledge him and resumed the second 60 second timed basketball game with Wilbur.

At the 30 second mark, Nick popped his head out of my room and started yelling at us.

"Do you guys mind? I woke up early for this and would really enjoy sleeping thank you very much." he slipped back into my room, kind of slamming the door shut.

The game ended with Wilbur winning 26-20. Not wanting anyone else to get mad at us, we decided to wait to do a rematch until everyone was fully awake.

George came out of his room 5 minutes later, looking like he was still half asleep even though it was now 8:45 A.M. and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had a throw blanket wrapped around him still as he slowly made his way down the stairs. Me and everyone besides Nick were sitting on the couch watching South Park, making George lay on the ottoman.

On the big L shaped couch, sat Tommy and Toby who were laying against each other while covered with a blanket watching the show on the small part of the L, then it was Wilbur and Niki in the middle and Niki had her head on Wil's shoulder. Then it was me on the end of the couch.

Our friend group was very close together and no one could really feel left out. We all had people we mainly hung out with outside of the group, but when we were all together, you could never tell. For Wilbur, he mainly hung out with Niki, which made sense because of how close they were. The same goes for the littles, Tommy and Toby who are actually pretty mature for being freshmen. That leaves Me, George, and Nick who were still sleeping. We were the trio of the group and did everything with one another.

Time was moving slowly, and before we knew it, everyone that was laying on the couch, including me, had fallen asleep. This happens to us a lot. The group will come over to my house early in the morning and at some point, we all end up falling asleep together. It was pretty relaxing not going to lie. We have grown up with each other so we were all comfortable with one another. It had always been my house everyone went to ever since me and Kayla got one together like 2 years ago. Because she was never home, it left us to be as loud as we wanted to. Which was a good thing especially because of Tommy and Nick.

The group practically lived at my house on the weekends. Each of them had a spare change of clothes and chargers here somewhere around the house. Before it was usually in what is now Georges room but we had to move everything to my closet that I never use. They all had just their own stuff here, including things like toothbrushes and shower materials.

It was 7 P.M. before all of us were woken up with the sound of a big _BOOM._

Wilbur, George, and Nick who sprinted down the stairs from my room, got up the fastest to check outside.

To our surprise, it was pouring outside. We hadn't gotten this much rain in a few years so it was surprising that there was a whole river going down the street.

"Do you think we are going to get flooded?" Toby was the first to speak after the loud noise.

Tommy readjusted himself next to Toby, "No way, we are too high up from the street so there's no reason to worry Toby"

Tommy could tell that Toby was still shaken up and decided to play a round of basketball with him. It was the funniest thing to watch. Wilbur and Niki were on the catwalk looking down at the boys being super competitive while me, George, and Nick were sitting on the couch watching them.

Everytime Tommy would score, he would say a line from one of our bits we have done together. He was trying to make Toby laugh.

He made a basket and turned to Toby who was struggling to pick up one of the 10 balls on the loose fabric the game had to prevent balls from falling and rolling on the floor and escaping.

"Did you know that you have a free subscription when you link your Amazon Prime account to your Twitch account."

He made another basket.

"Why are you a fucking fish Tubbo."

Another one.

"Just killed a woman, feeling good."

"TOMMY STOP YOU'RE MESSING ME UP."

Toby's knees were giving out as he was laughing so hard. He was struggling to make any shots with his remarks.

15 seconds were left on the scoreboard.

Tommy turned in a circle yelling "SICK TRICK!" as he threw a basketball at the back board, missing horrible.

Laughter rung threw the house.

The timer went off and Toby fell to the floor laughing.

"Now he can't breathe." said Tommy, making one more shot even though the game was over,

We started laughing harder. Wilbur was hung over the rail of the catwalk clutching his stomach, while George and Nick somehow ended up on the floor.

We all regained feeling in our legs and refilled our lungs with air. Tommy has never failed to make all of us laugh.

We spent most of the rainy afternoon watching various shows and movies and just chatting and making jokes with each other.

We eventually busted out a game of South Park monopoly on the hardwood floor and sat in a circle. George, Nick, and Niki sat out as the rest of us played. The three of them started playing GTA five in the background and from the sounds of it, Niki was destroying them.

**(Me and my family actually play this all the time so I thought it would be fun to put in since Toby and Tommy love South park)**

We all took our normal pieces we each play as. Toby was Tweak, Tommy was Butters, I was Kyle, and Wilbur was Stanley.

Tubbo was the first to get a monopoly, he ruled the greens. The game continued until Wilbur put playgrounds (Hotels) on the brown properties, also known as Kenneys House and Canada, and Tommy landed in Canada, not having enough money to pay Wilbur.

"Alright Tommy, I'll make you a deal. Give me Cartman's land (highest property) and Kyles Toilet (transportation) and I'll let you slide." Wilbur said.

Wilbur had the other dark blue card, so if Tommy gave it to him, he would have another monopoly.

Tommy looked at Toby worryingly, "Can I speak to my lawyer please?"

Wil looked confused but gave in. "Uh, sure? I'll give you 3 minutes to make up your mind or you pay me regardless."

Tommy turned to Toby, "Tubbo what do I do? Do I give into him or do I lose the game or what do I do? I have never been in this situation before."

"Ok calm down, I'm a lawyer, I think you shouldn't give it to him."

"But I don't want to lose to that over powered fucker."

Wilbur interrupted, "Well I'm sorry but-"

"Wilbur Wilbur, I'm a Lawyer." Toby cut him off.

"Toby I think you should let Wil-" I started saying but was interrupted as well.

"SHHH, did you know I'm a lawyer? Don't talk back to the lawyer please. Anyways Tommy, I think-"

Air escaped my lungs, coming out in a wheeze and a laugh.

George looked at me concerned but joined in on the confusing laughter.

Everyone started joining in on the endless cycle of laughing. They usually were laughing at my laugh since it's basically a wheeze, and I would be laughing at George who somehow ended up on the floor again.

"Everybody quiet!" Toby yelled. The entire room went quiet beside a snort from Niki.

"Did you know..... that I'm a lawyer?"

We all started laughing again.

I ended up ruling the entire boardwalk, making Wilbur the first to get out from landing on Skeeter's Bar.

Somehow in the long shot, Tommy and Toby ended up teaming against me, and they both won together.

"That's so not fair! We should get rid of teaming completely." I said.

Tommy put his arm around Toby and"Oh no no no, me and my trusty lawyer over here read the rules and there's nothing against it cLaY." making me laugh.

Everyone eventually regrouped and sat back down on the couch in their spots they have claimed to be theirs.

Everyones phone went off at the sametime. An alert from our school was sent out. It read:

_"Dear students,_

_Due to the heavy amount of rain that we are receiving, 4 of the classrooms have flooded. Therefore, we are taking one week to clean up and repair all the damages. Teachers have been told to not give out any work as it would not count towards anything since some papers have been ruined._

_Enjoy the week off, as you will return back to your normal classes next monday._

_-Principal Phil."_

"LETS GOOOOO!" I yelled, making everyone join in.

They all started calling their parents, asking if they could stay at my house for the week. Everyone minus George since he already lives here.

To my surprise, everyone's parents agreed. The most everyone has stayed at my house was 3 days, not 8 if you include the following weekend.

After making some jokes, we all settled down since it was now 1 A.M. Our game of Monopoly went on for a long time.

Toby and Tommy fell asleep next to each other on the couch, as did Wilbur and Niki. Nick slept in my room early, meaning me and George having to sleep next to each other again. I made my way up the stairs to join George and looked over the catwalk at my sleeping friends. I have no Idea how I got so lucky with such a great friend group, but it was amazing.

I laid in bed with George, turning on the small TV in his bedroom in South Park for me to fall asleep to. We both didn't mind sleeping together. It prevented him from having nightmares, and I was sleeping in the same bed as my childhood crush. It was a win win really.

We both fell asleep rather quickly, even though we had slept most of the day.

Like most nights, I had a dream about George.

This one however was much more realistic...


	8. The sleepover part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't anything superb major to the plot, but I wanted to add in some fluff if you know what i mean.

**Clay's POV, MAJOR FLUFF.**

The dream wasn't the best one I have ever but It was very sweet and relaxing. It felt so real, I wish it was.

Me and George were dancing in the rain. I have no idea where we were, or how we got there, but the city that was surrounding us was beautiful to say the least. The street lights looked old and so did the buildings surrounding us. London maybe? That was my best guess.

The song Electric Love was playing in the background as we splashed in the puddles. George grabbed my hand and led me out of the street puddle I was in.

"Clay, I don't know where to start with this but, I've liked you for the longest time and I thought I should finally tell you."

This is where I could tell It was actually a dream. George would never say this to me in person. There's no way he would ever like me back. I am nothing more then his best friend and that's all he will ever view me as. I might as well just give up once I return to the real world. I've known him all throughout my childhood, he has always liked girls. Never guys.

I took advantage of the dream while I could.

Without thinking, I grabbed him by the waist in the dim street lights and pulled him so our bodies were touching.

"George," I laughed, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to hear those words."

He embraced back into me, making me melt.

We stood there hudding in the rain until he pulled back and enclosed the space between us.

His lips were soft like velvet. They felt wonderful pressed against mine. They were the only thing that was able to instantly send warmth throughout my entire body while standing in the pouring rain.

Like all good dreams, this one came to an end.

I woke up, startled by the sound of thunder. It was 6 A.M. and everyone else was still asleep.

Nick was in my bed and everyone else was too busy sleeping on the huge L shaped couch. There was no point in trying to get ready for the day since I would probably wake everyone up in the process. But at the same time, we practically slept the entire day away.

I turned to lay on my back. I slept on the left side of the bed, by the nightstand while George was on the right.

After I moved, George turned his body and faced me.

He sounded like he was still asleep when he spoke. "Classy, it's too early to be up. Come back to cuddling."

Cuddling? We weren't cuddling were we? I thought back to a second ago. I had my arm draped across George's chest, making him closer to me. We were both on our sides, so I guess I was just being a big spoon?

I did as the sleepy boy said and pulled him onto me so he was resting his head in the crook of my neck. He was still on his side whilst I remained on my back.

I started playing with his hair, one of his weaknesses. He has been touch starved for so long, so whenever I show any signs of physical affection, he immediately demands for more.

His hair was soft like feathers, like a cloud.

I think the only reason he asked to cuddle was the fact that he was still half asleep. The small brunette would never ask that from me. Would he?

2 hours later

George remained laying on my chest until I finally got up to use the bathroom. The Jack and Jill bedrooms were really convenient for situations like this.

Once I was done, I peeked over the catwalk to see who was up. To my surprise, Toby, Wilbur, and Niki were awake. Toby was playing on the Nintendo Switch while Wilbur and Niki were watching TV.

I gave them a sleepy wave before making my way down the stairs. Tommy was still asleep against Toby. Figured.

I sat down next to Wilbur, "How long have you guys been awake for?"

"Not that long," he said in a whisper. His accent seemed to come out more when he was talking quieter.

I snuggled against Wilbur, he was like a big brother to me in a way. He was older by a few months but he had always been there for me since I could remember.

We were all sitting relaxing on the couch when we heard a loud noise.

The door from my bedroom slammed open and a wide awake Nick leaned over the catwalk"YEEEEEEE HAW BITCHES. WAKE UP FUCKERS, WE HAVE NO SCHOOL." The Texans voice rang through the house.

I was the first to speak, "Nick, If we have no school, isn't the whole point to sleep in?"

He jumped from the high catwalk onto the couch with us, almost hitting the floor.

"Yeah true but I just wanted to wake up George."

I looked up at his bedroom to see the door was wide open. Wait, wide open? Oh fuck I never closed it when I got out of his room to check on everybody.

We heard a very muffled groan escape from the open room, followed by "Claaaaayy, where did you go. I need youuuuu."

Tommy who I didn't know was awake, said very obnoxiously "Yeah Clay go to your boyfriend."

I felt my face turn a small shade of pink, followed by a few stifled laughs from Wilbur and Niki. I yelled to Tommy as I ascended the stairs.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah right." Was the reply I got back

I shrugged it off and stepped into George's room, closing the door behind me so the others couldn't hear our conversation.

"Whats up George?"

I sat on the edge of his bed. His face was buried into his pillow, so I didn't understand his response.

"Say that again? I can't understand you." trying to hold back a laugh.

He turned to face me, his eyes still closed.

"I wasn't ready to wake up yet when you left."

Was he implying we knew and liked the fact that we were cuddling? Or what he just trying to mess with my brain? I seriously couldn't figure out what he was trying to say sometimes. That's George for ya.

I laughed to cover up my awkwardness. "Do you wanna take a nap together then?"

"Yes." He said in his baby voice. He held his arms out for me like an open invitation. I climbed into his embrace which was a first for me, but the small boy was comfortable. Especially since he was wearing one of his hoodies that were huge on him.

At that point, I didn't care about what the others down stairs thought, the only thing that had my attention was the boy whose chest I was laying against. Tommy and Nick would probably make fun of us, but that was just their whole personalities.

We both were very comfortable in the blue LED lit room. Within minutes of each other's embrace, both of us had slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------
> 
> Hello!!!!
> 
> I never would have thought that this
> 
> would get 600 views on A03, y'all are mental honestly.
> 
> I'm thinking of updating this about once a week like the weekends if that's alright.
> 
> I love seeing everyone's comments so keep those coming in.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter At: That1bandkid82 and if u have any art for me, please send it lmao. I love seeing fanart of the DNF ship
> 
> Have a wonderful day you lovely lot~
> 
> ~~Mack 
> 
> Ps. This wasn't my best chapter but I wanted to add in some fluff


	9. Midnight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George are laying in bed together. Knowing George is asleep, he confesses everything to the sleeping boy. 
> 
> Also please read the chapter notes :)

**Clay's POV**

I woke up to the sound of rain for the 3rd time this week. It was still pitch really dark inside of Georges rooms so I knew it had to be in the middle of the night. I lifted up my hand to run it through my now messed up hair, only to realize it was already occupied.

It took me a second to realize what I was holding onto until it hit me.

I was... holding Georges hand?

Confusion swept over me. I was currently on my back and George was laying very closely next to me, with his head resting on my chest. How did we get into this position? I had no idea. We fell asleep facing opposite directions of one another.

I looked down at the brunette boy, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. In a non creepy way though.

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I watched him sleep happily, free of nightmares and any thoughts that could possibly hunt him.

He was stunning really. I traced over his perfect features with my eyes, making sure to take everything in. His lips, they were as pink as a tulip in spring. They weren't chapped or peeling, they were as smooth as they could get. I wonder what It would be like to kiss them, just once.

I sighed, knowing that would never happen. I took my free hand and lightly traced the outline of his lips. He has no idea what effect he has on me, and I don't think he ever will.

I started tracing the rest of his features, lightly enough not to wake him. Everything about him was just right. His laugh, his personality, him in general was enough.I wanted him so bad. He was my forbidden fruit. He was the one thing I wanted so badly, I would give up everything for. And here he lays, right on my chest, holding my left hand, sleeping.

His hair gently touched my chin as he stirred a little bit in his sleep, pulling himself closer to the warmth of my body. I rested my head against his and started staring at the window that looked out to the catwalk. It was a useless window since It was just a view of the railing of the catwalk, but it was enough to let my thoughts flow.

George was my best friend.

Nothing more.

The corner of my lips turned down at the thought of being together with anyone else. He was like my air supply, without him, I simply wouldn't live.

I buried my face into the sleeping boy's hair, taking in his smell. He smelled of citrus and faintly mint. I kissed the top of his head, letting my lips linger there before pulling away. George took in a deep breath before releasing it again. His body seemed to relax more, as if he weren't already.

**(a/n in case I didn't make it any clearer, Clay is slightly propped up against the headboard on his back and George's upper half is laying on Clays chest :))**

Hmm. I wonder..

"George?" I whispered into his hair.

No response

I tried again, no response. I knew it was safe. I untangled my fingers that were intertwined with his and used my arms to wrap them around him.

"George," I sighed. My voice was hardly a whisper at this point. "You have been my best friend for so many years, but I wish we were something more. I know I sound crazy but.... I love you. I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime. If you knew how much I felt about you, you would probably be running back to England. It's not fair you know? You are the definition of perfect and you are too blind to see it. And I don't mean color blind, you are literally blind."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the last part. I wasn't wrong though, the boy didn't know the effect he could have on a person.

"If only you knew. Everything could be so much better than it already is. We could sleep together every night, cuddle like this constantly,"

I hesitated and thought about what I was going to say next.

"I could kiss you, make you feel important, even though you are the most important person to me."

I started softly rocking him, as if we were together.

"Oh George, if only you knew, what I would do to you."

I felt the smile return to my face. I was trying my best not to laugh at the last line. If I started laughing, I would wake up the sleepy boy from how loud it would be. The last thing I wanted, was to move from this position.

The rain outside still hadn't settled down, however I was tired enough to fall asleep again.

I put my arms around George's stomach and snuggled a little deepers into him, letting my head rest on his.

In an impulse decision, I kissed his check and returned to the position I was just In.

 _No regrets,_ I thought to myself _, No regrets._

With that, I fell asleep buried in George's hair, with a small smile on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helwo!!!  
> Things are getting Intresting ey?   
> I really like writting fluff, this is fun lol.
> 
> Hopefully I got some of your teen hearts beating faster ;) (if anyone gets the song referance, I will literally marry you)
> 
> I'm going to start taking requests so, if you want a one-shot of any MCYT ships, Let me know. I will also write stuff about the minors, but with no romantic intentions. Like i will never write a tommy x tubbo ship, I dont do that. But I WILL write about them becoming friends and what-not. After this story, I really want to do a Karlnap one-shot :). 
> 
> But yeah, comment your requests or send them to me @That1bandkid82 on Twitter :)
> 
> Can't believe this story is getting close to 1k views, you guys are honestly amazing tysm <3
> 
> Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to dedicated one chapter
> 
> for Clay to show his true emotions :).
> 
> -Mack <3


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick overhears Clays and comes up with a plan to get George and Clay together

**Toby's POV**

We had been staying at Clays for I think 3 days now? It was now Tuesday and we hadn't run out of things to do. I sat on the floor next to Tommy in front of the TV, resting our backs on the bottom of the couch after grabbing some Tortilla chips and salsa to share. I wasn't very fond of spicy type foods but I did enjoy this.

George and Clay were laying together so we probably wouldn't see them again for the rest of the night. Those two have been inseparable ever since George moved in. It was quite obvious if they were trying to hide the fact that they both have feelings for the other, but of course they didn't know how the other one felt.

Niki had decided to give Wilbur an E-boy makeover, and Wilbur being Wilbur, is letting her do his makeup on the couch. I quickly glanced at a peek at Will to see Niki applying lime green eyeshadow to his closed eyelids. He definitely did not look like the Will we know and love.

I got caught up in the episode of Mythbusters in front of me, and I didn't realize the time until Wil busted through the door into the living room.

"Hey guys, my name is Jared, I'm 19, and I never fucking learned how to read," he said while strutting into the living room. He was in all black with a silver chain hanging loosely from his front pocket. He also had his famous red beanie on the back of his head.

The living room erupted into laughter as he pranced around the living room in his socks, causing him to lose balance a ton of times as he slid across the hard- wood floor. Most of the laughter was coming from Niki who was holding her makeup brushes to her chest as she struggled to breathe. 

Our laughter was cut short as Nick busted out of Clay's room and raced down the stairs to us. He looked out of breath and frantic. I shot Tommy a concerned look, but he just gave me one back like he didn't know Nick was up to either.

Nick's little sprint stopped suddenly, causing him to almost bowl over me and Tommy as he pinched his eyebrows at the sight of Wilbur, who was trying to keep a straight face as Nick spoke.

"What the hell happened to you man? Where's your dignity?" 

"Long story mate, well not really. Niki gave me a new look and I'm showing it off," as he said moon walking, causing Niki to laugh again.

"Ok well anyways none of that matters, guy's I have something Important to tell you."

**(A/N changing my style of writing for big dialog chapters like this so it's easier to read and make sense of without bombarding your eyes with inside thoughts this is 3rd person)**

**3rd person POV**

Tommy- Alright well get on with it dickhead, can't you see me and Toby are watching a show? How rude.

_ Nick kicks Tommy  _

Tommy- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SORRY, whatever just make it quick.

Nick- Ok so I was taking a piss right and-

Wilbur- Ugh dude TMI

Nick- LET ME FINISH! Ok anyways, so I was TAKING A MASSIVE PISS.

_ Nick glared at Wilbur who returned the look _

Nick- And I started to hear talking coming from George's room so of course, I snooped and listened in.

Toby- Isn't that an invasion of privacy?

Nick- Toby, I could care less because what I heard, holy shit you guys. Clay has it bad for George.

_ Nick sat on the other side of the couch, away from Niki. Tommy and Toby remained on the floor and Wilbur was standing by the basketball game/ near the kitchen island. _

Niki- Wait did Clay confess his feelings to George?

Nick- Yes but, George was asleep. Look I know we shouldn't intervene but it's getting painful to watch the two most dense people fall for one another while the other has no idea agreed.

Tommy- Alright big N, I'll join in on your plan but what's in it for me?

_ Nick thought about it carefully before offering Tommy a deal _

Nick- If you help me get them to kiss by friday I'll give you $50

Tommy- YOU'RE GOING DOWN COUNTRY BOY HAHA. I can't wait to receive that money.

Toby- You could buy so many happy meals with that! 

Tommy- Exactly my friend.

Toby- I'm in! For the nuggiessss.

Tommy- MMMM ME GUSTA NUGGIES

Wilbur- Ok I'm in but only because I know more about their crushes then you guys do. Me and Niki are like their go-to for advice for some apparent reason.

Niki- If Will is in then I am too.

Nick- Alright sick so we need to come up with a game plan to get them to recognize their feelings for eachother.

Niki- They need more alone time together.

Wilbur- But at the same time, there is no way we are leaving. 

_ After thinking for a minute, Toby spoke up _

Toby- OH I KNOW, ok this is really lame but it will work. How about we just send them on errands a bunch of times? Clay will do anything for us and George just kind of follows him?

Nick- Good enough for now. We can discuss details sometime tomorrow ok?

_ And with that, Nick emerged from the couch and back into Clays room _

**Toby's POV**

Well that was interesting to say the least. I watched Nick walk across the catwalk into Clays room. No idea why he likes it there so much but that's none of my business. Wilbur made his way back to the couch and put his arms around Niki, who leaned into them. Wait a minute,

"Did we just agree to hook up our best friends?" 

I looked back at Wilbur and Niki who just looked at each other and laughed.

Confused, I turned my attention back to the episode about Tryptophan that I was barely paying attention to. We should get a pinball machine for the Dream SMP. That would be fun. 

We decided that we would start the plan tomorrow, and everyone closed their eyes and went to bed peacefully. Niki of course, falling asleep on Wilbur and me and Tommy slept next to each other on the couch.

Tomorrow is going to be fun.

\-----------------------

**Juicy ;)**

**I AM STARTING TO TAKE REQUESTS FOR OTHER STORIES SO COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE ME WRITE.**


	11. Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs plan to get Clay and George together are set in motion

**GEORGES POV**

My brain was awake but I wasn't. I had no motivation to get out of bed whatsoever. I feel around, seeking for Clays warmth but was met with disappointment when he wasn't there. Wait he wasn't there?

I sat up and looked around the room to see my door wide open. I threw the blue covers off of my legs and walked towards the door and peeked over the catwalk rail. Niki, Nick, Will, Tommy, and Toby looked to be playing Jackbox. But Clay still wasn't there.

I tried not to stress about it too much. Clay doesn't need me around the whole time, he can take care of himself.

I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed as I looked around my room, realizing I hadn't taken a shower in a couple of days. No wonder Clay left early, I probably broke.

I grabbed a blue sweater and some jeans and made my way into the bathroom. It felt relieving to shower. Because the only shower was upstairs and it connected the 2 rooms, and there were currently 7 people staying at Clay's house, there was a very wide range of different body wash smells.

I used what I think was Wilburs Axe shampoo, and Niki's Strawberry Pound Cake body wash from Bath and Body Works. It actually smelled pretty good. I would have to get some for myself for future purposes.

I heard the door open to the bathroom, causing me to drop the small bottle of body wash I was holding a second before.

"George you in there?" It was Clay's voice. I took in a breath of relief before answering to him.

"Yeah, I'm here."

I heard the door shut behind him as he fully entered the bathroom. I had no idea what he was about to do, but the fantasies in my head were sending a warm feeling down my body, causing an unintentional rising to begin. Thank god the shower curtains were black, so he couldn't see me.

He put down the toilet seat so he could sit, and started talking to me while I tried to control the current situation that was happening between my legs.

"Everyone wants Monster drinks so I was going to see if you wanted to come with me?"

I tried my best to make my voice sound normal, but it ended up coming out as no more than a squeak.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

He took a minute to read my tone of voice. It sounded like I was crying.

"George are you ok? Do you need me to come in?"

I could see his shadow as he stood up from his previous seat, he made his way over to me so that he was standing right before the shower curtain. I had never felt more exposed then I had now. Clay was one step away from seeing me in a way I never thought he would. The air in the bathroom seems thicker than ever, it felt like I was in some sort of trans. Oh wait, oh I'm so dumb.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry. Um, yeah I'll get the Monsters with you. We haven't really left the house in a few days so that will be fun."

Clay seemed to be in the same trans I do, because it also took him a second to gather his thoughts.

"Alright well just come get me when you're done, I'll be cleaning up my room. Nick has just destroyed it."

And with that he left. I slumped down onto the shower floor, letting the shower rain over me as I recap what just happened. Clay just almost saw me naked, no idea what he was doing but it definitely wasn't Clays normal behavior.

I finished off my shower and got dressed for the day, leaving my hair all damp. I went to grab my sweater off of the floor, only to see that It was soaking wet from the shower water seeping out of the shower.

I sighed and grabbed the soaking wet sweater and made my way into my room, in nothing but jeans. Leaving my chest bare and cold.

(A/N, If I haven't mentioned before, George's room, and Clay's room are connected by the bathroom. This is called a Jack and Jill bathrooms if u need a visual of it)

I walk into my bedroom, to see Clay laying on his back on my bed while playing on his phone. He looked up for a split second before returning to his phone, only to look back up again.

"Wow George, you're going to the gas station like that? I know you love me but you don't have to tease me like that." he joked.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my dresser. I could feel his eyes linger on my back as I walked. "I wasn't going out shirtless, My only clean sweater got all soaked so I have nothing to wear."

There were no more of my good clothes left in the drawers. I flopped face down onto my bed, almost landing on Clays legs. He giggled a little at me giving up so early. "You know you can just wear one of my hoodies, I have too many."

I turned my head to face him, his hair was all messy but it made him look just incredible. He somehow managed to look perfect no matter the situation. The thought of wearing one of Clays hoodies gave me butterflies in my stomach. It was like that moment where your crush finally recognizes you and time just seems to stop. But the butterflies were soon killed as I remembered that this was probably just another one of his jokes.

"You sure?"

His face seemed to light up at my response, giving me a little hope.

"Yeah 100%. Here, I'll go pick one out for you."

He left me on my bed as he went through the bathroom to get to his room. Our rooms being connected were really quite convenient even though Clay has been sleeping with me instead of him being in his bed. Nick has claimed his room for the week of him staying here, which was wonderful in my case.

Clay came back into my room, holding a lime green hoodie. One of his favorites. I smiled as I grabbed the hoodie from his hands. His eyes seemed to be focused on my chest, sending a small shiver down my spine.

I quickly through on the hoodie, making Clay laugh as it fell to the middle of my thighs.

"God you are so small." he wheezed

"I am literally the average height, It's not my fault that you are a bloody skyscraper."

"A BLOODY skyscraper aren't I." He was making fun of my accent

"Yes, and you are a massive dick as well."

He laughed at my comeback.

**(A/N this is what the house looks like in case you forgot, the basketball game is besides the couch and for visuals, its like 6'2 feet tall since its basically an arcade game)**

We filed out of my room and went down the staircase, the rest of our friends giving us a smile as we did so. They seemed more to themselves than usual which was odd because they are the most annoying people I know besides clay.

We were hit in the face with rain as we made our way to his car. Even though it was only Tuesday midday, it was supposed to rain for the remainder of the week. I was pretty used to it, living in London and all but I could see it was leaving everyone else way happier since they didn't get this as often as I did.

We made it into the car, which smelled just like him. I could never get over how good he smells, I would probably never get tired of it as long as I lived with him.

He handed me the AUX cord, which caught me by surprise. Clay had a very picky taste in music so the fact that he was trusting me to play good music, was shocking. Normally I would play things like P!ATD or some old Green Days songs, but this really put me on the spot.

I decided to put on Set Apart this Dream by Flyleaf **(A/N, this song was a part of my childhood and I highly suggest you listen to it)** . It was a decent song and one that I had grown up with, so I could sing all the lyrics. My parents were pretty into rock so I knew a lot of popular songs.

Clay seemed to like the fact that there was a female singer, and I had to agree. Lacey had an amazing vocal range.

The whole ride was consumed by me playing music I grew up with. One of the songs, Diary Of Jane, Clay actually knew and started singing along to it.

Time flew by and before I knew it, we were at the gas station picking up everyone's drinks. Let me tell you, carrying 7 cans of monsters was no easy task. But we managed to bring them up to the cash register without any casualties or lost Monsters.

The cashier gave me and Clay an odd look while we were cashing out. Giving me and the boy next to me an idea. We started holding hands, swinging them as high as we could without stopping while Clay block pulled out his card.

Me and the skyscraper next to me had to stifle a laugh as we paid for the drinks. We lost out poker faces the minute we stepped into the car.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face!" Clay looked at me.

"Haha he was baffled for sure."

Clay set the rest of the bags in my lap, making his hand linger on my thigh. A shiver shot up from my back, making Clay think that I was cold.

"Awe is Gorgie cold?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Ever since I introduced him to IT, he would call me that on occasion.

"Yes I am, It gets lonely down here Billy, join me. You'll float too."

This caused him to laugh more than I thought he originally would.

"You~~ Fucking idiot im trying to drive." he was talking in-between wheezes

"You're the only person in the world that thinks that movie is funny." it's true. When me and him watched it on Netflix party, he was laughing the entire time. Even when Georgie died, he was laughing because I quote "He looks like a penguin who fell over and couldn't get back up. Maybe he should call Life Alert."

His recollection of the movie, caused him to descend into a fit of laughter, making me reach over and grab the wheel from him. My elbows were resting on his thighs and my face was right above his junk, but I could care less about that. I was more focused on trying to not die.

"Geoorge what are you doing, if we hit a bump im gonna ( _wheeze) ,_ your face is gonna hit my dIIiiCK."

He predicted the future, we hit a pothole, causing him to lift up from his seat. I thought he couldn't laugh any harder, but I was wrong. I pulled over to the side of the road to give Clay a chance to catch his breath.

He leaned into the steering wheel, while having his hands cup his junk. "Damn George, your face hurts lmao."

My face turned a shade of pink as I shook my head at him. He was and is ridiculous. Me and Clay traded seats so that I was the one driving. We drove back in silence, every once in a while clay would giggle as he replayed what happened in his head. Making me annoyed since he wouldn't stop bringing it up.

Once we walked back into the living room, Clays legs gave out as he laughed on the floor. This certainly gave us everyone's attention.

"What the hell happened to him?" Tommy was the first to speak.

"Something stupid but Mr. Giggles think that its the funniest thing to ever exist."

I stormed off to my room. I don't know why it bothered me so much but he just wouldn't let it go. First it was the incident in the shower, then it was him looking at my chest, him giving me his hoodie, then we held hands, and now he's laughing because I accidentally hit his dick. Is he trying to mess with me? Well it's working.

He's toying with my feelings. That's exactly what he's doing. There's no way someone like him would ever get with me and he knows it and is rubbing it into my face.

I took off his hoodie and tied it around my waist and got underneath the covers of my comfortable bed. It felt empty without Clay in it but I was supposed to be angry at him. The time on my phone read that it was 12:38 P.M. but I didn't care. I just needed something to take my mind off of _him._ I fell asleep quickly but It didn't click in my mind that something joined me when the bed dipped inwards

**1 hour and 30 mins later**

I woke up, my face inches away from Clays. My breath hitched as I took in his features. I could never stay mad at this boy, he was my everything even if I couldn't have him.

His lips were partly open, he was beautiful truly. I brushed a strand of his sandy hair out of his face so that I could see more of his face. I did so, but I was met with the beautiful eyes of his.

Even though I was color blind, I could tell how incredible his eyes were. They were a deep shade of yellow to me, but I've been told that they are actually green. He looked at me, and down at my chest. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten I had taken off his sweater.

"Dressing up for me again?"

His voice was so low, it made my stomach explode in butterflies. Well if he was going to be flirty, then I would be too. They say to never fight fire with fire but I think this situation was an exception.

"You know it babe."

I dug my face into his chest. I could tell that that wasn't the answer he thought he was going to get from me. I felt him kiss the top of my head, causing me to remove my head from his chest and look back at him.

The air surrounding us was filled with electricity it felt like. The tension was high, but in the greatest way possible. Without thinking, I brought my lips to his, closing the space.

His lips were soft like velvet, and they seemed to fit mine perfectly. We stayed like this for a minute, none of us were in a hurry to end it. This surely had to be a dream, there's no way that I was actually kissing the boy I love.

Our kiss broke apart too soon for my liking, and as if on cue, thunder shook the house as we pulled apart. I didn't care if he was playing with my feelings, everything felt so perfect in the moment for me to care.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck and fell asleep happier than ever. I would deal with my anger in the morning, I just wanted this feeling to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------  
> Enjoy this moments because I want to   
> add a little bit of angst even though im horrible at writing it
> 
> -Mack


	12. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay doesn't know what to do anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry this is so short, I have exams in a week so Im more focused on that. Hope u understand <3

Toby's POV

It was thursday, we still had no school due to the week long wrath of vicious thunderstorm. Every 5 minutes, you could hear the roaring of lightning outside the window.

Wilbur and Niki have been giving each other different styles throughout the day, whilst me and Tommy have been taking turns playing the 1st new version of Tomb Raider since we are both bad at playing Xbox games. Nick had been playing many rounds of the arcade basketball game, pretty sure he kind of missed not being in school if i'm being completely transparent.

Our plan to get Clay and George together seemed to be going well, but it seems like they have been distant lately. They came home on wednesday, and then slept together once Tommy suggested Clay should check on George after he stormed upstairs.

From what the rest of us gathered, George thinks Clay is leading him on. We understood since George has never been in a real relationship but it would make the whole plan even more difficult then we had originally thought.

It became more obvious that George was mad when Clay tried to sit next to him and George got up and went to his room.

Wilbur talked to Clay right after, he confessed that he had feelings for George but he didn't understand what Georges deal.

"I thought he liked me as well but as you can CLEARLY see, he obviously doesn't like me."

"Well maybe he's just confused about how he feels about you man."

Clay crossed his arms

"You don't go ahead and practically make out with someone when you are confused."

It was like we were all one hybrid, everyone snapped their head and turned toward Clay, who was shocked at our insync reaction. Tommy, who was still next to me focused on the game, shot a glare at Sapnap who sighed in defeat, he now owed Tommy $50.

"Hold up, when did this happen?" I was confused. When you kiss your crush, you would be booming with joy I assumed but when they got home with the drinks yesterday, George was anything but happy.

Clay walked out of the kitchen so everyone could hear him better. Taking a sip of his water before he started talking.

"Last night. I was teasing him about being shirtless and he teased back. And it just.... happened. It was nice though, I wasn't rushed or anything."

Tommy screamed as he fell from a mountain, causing him to start the parkour all over again. Clay glared at him, obviously more annoyed than he was before. He apologized, allowing Clay to continue on.

Clay, having nothing more to say, headed upstairs to his room, which was a mess from Nick constantly playing on his PC.

We took a break from Tomb Raider, after me and Tommy couldn't get past a bear. We decided on Gravity Falls and watched some reruns for a bit. One of the best animated shows in history, truly incredible.

It wasn't long before we saw Clay go into George's room. We each shot a worried look at eachother, but couldn't hear any talking coming from the door.

I really hope that It works out all well for them. It sucks seeing two of our closest friends suffer. We established this friend group back In middle school, when me and Tommy were 6th graders. And with the recent years of spending the entire weekend with them, I guess you could say we are like siblings.

Ok now that sounds weird because of the whole George and Clay thing but trust me it's just platonic.

I'm sure everything will turn out for the nether, it is clay after all.

It will be fine i think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------
> 
> Again I apologize for it being so short, exams are kicking my ass and this week has been really hard for me as im dealing with some losses. Hope you guys understand <3 Double upload today since the next next chapter is a juicy one. 
> 
> -Mack


	13. Mixed Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clays begins to question everything

Clays POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. George had been ignoring me ever since we kissed and he has been avoiding me at every cost. It had barely been a day, but it felt like an eternity. Wilbur pulled me aside and talked to me while George was laying down, of course, the rest of the gang overheard and now they know. I stormed to my room and belly flopped onto the bed. I rolled to stare at my blank ceiling. It was the only thing that could get me to sort my thoughts out.

George likes me right? I mean he kissed me, he...... he got mad at me. He hasn't done anything else to prove that he likes me. He doesn't like me. I tease him and he gets mad at me a-a-and then he ignores me. That's it, I'm the problem. But then why did he kiss me? You don't kiss someone you don't like right? No, no one does that, do they? Am I the one that messed this up?

My thoughts were arguing with themselves as I tried to figure out what went wrong. We seemed fine, we were fine right?

I can't stand this any longer, I need to talk to him. I need to set things straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----
> 
> Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I have been going through some really bad things this past week so again, sorry its so short but I hope you understand. Thank you all so much for the support, this has been an amazing journey. This story is only going to have 2 more chapters after this so, get ready. Love you guys! -Mack


	14. Electric Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay confront George about what their relationship is about.

Clay's POV:

He was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees. His eyes looked puffy, like he had been crying for a while, the small trails down his cheeks that dancing in light confirmed my speculation.

"We need to talk."

I closed the door behind me. I'm sure that the rest of our friends wouldn't mind hearing, but I'm sure that George wants no one to see him like this, for it's very rare for even me to catch him in this state. He gave me a small nod, trying his best to get rid of the waterfalls on this face. I felt bad for disturbing him, yet I needed to know where we stand and where we are in terms of a relationship.

I wrapped around him in his already balled-up shape, trying my best to make him stop crying before the faucet in my eyes started to go. He hesitated, but gave into my touch. I waited a minute before speaking, to fully ensure that he had dry eyes. I retreated my arms from the touch in order to turn and face towards him.

"Look-"

We were interrupted by the sound of loud laughter carrying up into the upper section of the house. I don't know how Tommy's voice doesn't hurt from his laugh, it's more of a scream if you were to ask me.

George looked at me with teary eyes, it pained me to see him like this. No words were needed, I took his hand and led him down the stairs and out the front door, to where the endless amounts of rain were gradually pouring down harder. On the way out, I see what made everyone laugh so hard. They had invited Alex over, and he was doing what he calls his "Mexican Dream" Impression. I have no idea when they got here or how he got in without me noticing, but I didn't complain.

We made our way to the middle of the driveway, just enough to give us some privacy. It wasn;t super secure, but it was somewhere. Rain hit the back of my neck, making me shiver as it slid down my back. I looked back at George, if his eyes were getting dryer, I couldn't tell.

George obviously didn't want to talk, as he was staring at the wet concrete driveway, avoiding eye contact with me. His mind was a book full of secrets, he would never really tell you what Is on his mind, and you have to use context clues in order to figure it out.

"George, I-"

"Don't start with me Clay," his tone was harsh and full of anger. His words drifted me out to sea as I was taken back.

"George what do you mean?" The roaring of the thunder and the pounding of the rain was gaining in strength. His gaze fell onto me, his beautiful brown eyes were about to overflow once again.

"Clay do you really think I'm that stupid? To fall for your little mind games? I know you would never actually like me, so why even try to tease me on it. I-I'm not like a mouse that you can just bat around at and play with whenever it seems pleasing."

I didn't know what to say. They boy that I love thinks that he is some sort of game, one to be beaten up and thrown around like a week old trash. My heart dropped to my stomach as I could see the hot tears peeking out from the corner of his eyes. I could feel my pulse throughout my entire body, from anger and from sadness.

I tried taking a step closer to him, but he took a step back, obviously firmly believing in what he had said. One thing about George, he is very stubborn and persistent. He will argue his way until there is heavy evidence of him being wrong.

Lightning struck as George began to walk back inside the house filled with laughter compared the wet driveway. I grabbed his hand before he could take more than three steps forwards, making him turn to face me. While George was strong in arguing, he was not strong in strength.

"Do you really think that I would do that to you? Do you really think that I would get pleasure out of putting you through pain?"

His gaze was strong and unfazed by my words. Not even the rain water that was dripping down his hair could break his stare.

"Yes I do. You lead me on, a-and then you leave me out In the streets to get run over. We may be friends, but taking advantage of my feelings is not something you should do."

"I'm not taking advantage of them!"

"Then what the hell are you doing Clay."

My name sounded like venom coming from his mouth, It didn't feel natural or how he usually said it. It was cold and bitter, digging straight to my heart as he held his stern look.

"I am being who I am around you! How can someone so smart be so blind, I'm not trying to discourage you or bring you down, I am simply expressing how I feel about you. Do you know how long I have liked you for?"

My response broke the tension in his body, allowing him to be more than an angry statue. The drops from the sky are starting to get into my eyelashes, probably not a good looks for me. I regathered my thoughts and answered the magic question for him.

"A long time George, a very very long time. I've tried so hard to get you to catch on, but it's like shooting a bullseye that isn't there, I aim and I try but I keep missing and missing."

"What about everyone else at school? They aren't going to like having a gay kid as the qauterback."

I thought hard about what I was going to say next, George was his normal expression again, and his body language indicated that he was alright.

"George," I stepped closer to him, our chests touching. I pulled him into a hug, he was hesitant but gave into my soaking wet touch. Because of the height difference, I rested my chin on his wet hair as we held each other.

"George, I don't care what It takes to be with you, I will seek out Aphrodite and beg for her to let me love you if that's what it will take. I would cross the seas, count all the stars, and find every rose, to be with you."

He didn't speak, just swayed in the rain, letting it wash our worries down the drain. I could hear his muffled cries as he pressed his face into my shoulder, pain hit my heart, but atleast I knew he was crying for a good reason.

All the days waiting, all the arguments and mixed feelings, all the hours spent on call, was worth it for the little gem that was in my reach. The thunder kept rolling as we made up for lost time within the past day. A smile peaked at my lips as I thought of a way to make my George smile and cringe.

I whispered softly, "Baby you're like lightning in a bottle,"

I could hear his giggles followed by a sniffle, we would have to deem this our song.

"I can't let you go now that I got you."

George lifted his head to face me, and then joined me in the rest of the chorus.

"And a-a-all I need is to be struck by your electric love."

We sung two completely different notes, making me laugh as I remembered that George was tone deaf when it came to singing. He traced over my features for a second, letting his eyes hover over what was now his. Even with water dripping down his face, he still looked like the boy I fell In love with a few years ago.

I couldn't stand it anymore, and closed the space between our faces. No hurry, no rush, no mixed feelings, only us. He tasted sweeter then I had remembered, a flavor that I would never get tired of. The feeling of our lips colliding sent a little bolt of energy through my body, releasing an infinite supply of serotonin.

We stayed like this for a minute, neither of us wanting to end the kiss or pull away first. I could tell all he wanted to do was live in this moment as well, one where we didn't have to worry about what tomorrow would throw at us.

George finally broke it, burying his head back into my chest as I held him. He spoke, but the fabric of my sweater made it impossible to translate.

"What was that George?"

The brown eyes met my green ones again.

"We need to go tell them."

He was referring to our friends. Poor Nick already lost $50 to Tommy because of us, hope they didn't make any more bets while we were gone because it looked like Tommy was about to get richer.

We headed back inside, Alex was still keeping up the act, allowing us to sneak back upstairs and into George's room. We stripped off our clothes and took turns taking showers, letting the hot water revive feelings in our skin and muscles.

We gave each other a good look, before heading out onto the catwalk, gaining weird looks from our friends down below. I could see Wilbur and Niki grinning as big as the ocean, they already knew what was about to happen. Nick and Alex looked more confused than I had ever seen them.

I leaned over the railing to gain the attention of Toby and Tommy, who were too busy laughing on the ground to even realize that the rest of them had gone silent.

"We have an announcement," George said before me

We turned to each other, embracing each other's warmth as I put my hands in his, and kissed him like it was the end of the world in front of our closest group of friends.

I drowned out the loud clapping and roaring thunder, as I focused my attention on George, our mouths moving in sync as neither of us wanted to break the kiss. It wasn't until I heard Tommy speak up that we finally broke apart.

"Are you two gonna fucking breathe or what, go get a room."

I couldn't help but laugh at Tommy. The poor guy flaunts about having "girlfriends' ' but we have met none of them. I glanced at Nick, he had on a small smile and nodded at me. He already knew that this was going to happen one day. At Least he had Karl so he wouldn't be a third wheel

"What the hell, you just stole my show!" Alex shouted at us as we made our way down the staircase.

George was the first to speak, "Oh well, you'll just have to deal with it."

I giggled at his attitude, George wasn't often witty, but when it was it was more adorable than anything. We joined Niki and Wilbur on the couch, cuddling as we did so. We watched the rest of Alex's stand up, laughing our asses off as he picked up where he left off.

We spent the rest of the night playing Jackbox, basketball, Tomb Raider, Smash Bros, and all of our other traditional friend group games. George never left my side.

That night, we went to bed together as a couple and partners. I can't wait to wake up everyday next to the person I love the most.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I had in mind since the beginning of the story, while I tried to make it as long as I could, I am only human lmao. There will be one more chapter after this one, and then Electric love will officially be over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :).


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the end pretty please <3

10 years later

The group remained friends even after all these years. Tommy and Tubbo started a business together called Innit incorporated, big Q went to law school, Wilbur and Niki travelled around the world and had a son named flouris, Sapnap became a pro coder, working for Clay and George.

Niki and Wilby (Tommy called him this) were visiting their home town for a bit, so they all decided to have a reunion. Kayla was still travelling around the country, so the old house was vacant for a bit.

Clay and George were the first to arrive at the old hangout. The basketball game was barely working, but it had enough power for the two to play a game again.

"God Dammit clay, how are you so good at this trash game."

Clay wheezed, George was cute when he didn't get his way.

"Oh come on George." Clay wrapped his hands around George's hips and brought him in for a hug.

Their time was cut short when Tommy, Tubbo and Sapnap burst through the door.

Tommy looked around, in awe at all the memories. His first kiss, hangout, his first everything was at this place. Tubbo felt the same exact way.

Towards clays senior year, he started throwing parties which as you can assume, lead to basically all of them losing their virginity here.

Tom was pulled out of his gaze when he saw Clay and George.

"Ugh you two are so cringy, you could've waited till we left."

Clay laughed and then went to hug everyone. He missed Tommy's awful comments, Tubbos' ability to contain him was amazing. Sapnap immediately ran up the stairs and jumped from the Catwalk like he would do everything they hung out.

"Holy shit sap, a warning please." Tubbo was startled by the sudden thud.

They groups laughter was cut off by a knock at the door.

Outside was Niki and Wilbur. Holding wilbur's hand was a small brunette kid who was holding a little fox stuffed animal. This reminded Clay of the future of him and George getting a surrogant

Of course, Tubbo was the first to approach. " Well hello there little guy, who is this you are holding?"

They small boy looked up to him, "This is my friend Fundy."

Tubbo smiled at him and shook the little fox hand, "Well fundy, it's very nice to meet you."

This made flouris smile. The group continued to hang out, doing what they all used to do. Their night was filled with video games, reruns of their favorite shows and episodes that still made them laugh.

After highschool, all of them shared a house during college, but went their separate ways after that.

George and Clay tried to their best abilities to not PDA in front of everyone, but failed when Clay kissed George after beating Tommy in Bomber Man. Floris was having fun seeing the people his parents grew up with.

They missed each other, they would have to hangout more. The night was filled with old memories, inside jokes, and laughter. None of them, forgetting how much they loved and cared about each other.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Electric Love however it is not the end of my writing. 
> 
> The first chapter to my new fanfic Neverland will be uploaded tomorrow at 8:30P.M EST. I have worked really hard on this storyline so I will deliver to your expectations because I honestly like it a ton more than this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the Kind words, reading the comments is probably my favorite part of my stories and this experience.
> 
> For all those who stuck around, thank you so so so much for the support and I can't wait to keep writing 
> 
> -Mack <3
> 
> For those who want to know why I took so long. 2 of my very close family members died this month and my aunt almost had a miscarrige, and I am the godmother of her baby. Luckly, the baby and my aunt are ok, but my family is still mourning the loss of the two others. All of this happened this month so thank you for all the support and kind words honestly <3.


End file.
